


The Student Body

by Cloaked_Immortal



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Blue is a bab, Bullying, Chara (Undertale) Has Their Own Body, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Hybrids, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Oh My God, Papyrus (Undertale) Knows More Than He Lets On, SAVED Asriel Dreemurr, Soft Chara (Undertale), SwapFell Papyrus needs a hug, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Verbal Frisk (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloaked_Immortal/pseuds/Cloaked_Immortal
Summary: Welcome to Ebott University. A place of humans, monsters, and hybrids of the two. Please refrain from harming students. Oh no you- you went and did it anyway- OK."Well we meet again. You must remember. I'm always watching"
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Oh shit another one-

AU’S: 

Undertale: Sans, Papyrus, Frisk, Chara  
Underswap: _Blue,_ Orange, Glitch, DT   
Underfell: Red, **Edge** , Toy, Doll

Swapfell: **_Black_ **, Mutt, Angel, Silver

Horrortale: Hickory,Jagged, Aliza, Rose

The Student Body:  
Alex: Main protagonist, caring, sweet, Has like a 7th sense or something allowing her to tell when bullying arises????? , Should we be wary of her cutesy personality?, yes, yes you should. 25(in college), African american, 5’10. Will gut check you so hard. May be sweet but she’s tough as nails. Student Body President. Bisexual

Hannah: Main side character, shy, smart af, sassy as well, bully magnet??? Yep. Don’t think because she’s not much of a fighter she can’t harm you.Glasses 24(college~), Hispanic, 5’8.Secretary . Bisexual

Samantha: Main Side Character, outgoing, loyal, tomboy, lone wolf. “Bitch I will bite you”, 23(woo you know where), White, actually part wolf. 5’11(with ears) 5’9(without ears). Vice Student Body President. Raging Lesbian.

The Bully:  
Charlie: Main antagonist. Cocky, egotistical, very broken on the inside, sad boi just wants to feel better. 24, 6’3, Jock of the school, Straight.

The **True** Villain:

???: **Oh dear, spoiling the fun are we now? Tsk tsk, we can’t have that now my dear~. Just sit back and relax. You’ll see me in due time. After all… I’m** **_ALWAYS_ ** **haunting you.**


	2. Failure Soon Will Lead To Success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Chara get a strange surprise

Frisk sighs softly, glancing around. They were in a bed? Chara rises as well as she pokes her friend’s cheek. Frisk blinks….. Once, twice, three times. This isn’t the underground….. Chara’s alive? “Frisk c’mon! We’re gonna miss the hangout with Sans and Pap today!” OH SH- Frisk shoots up out of bed, heading towards the bathroom to freshen up. Chara chuckles as she changes into her clothes for the day. The duo head towards the skele bro’s mansion about 20 minutes later, a small exchange of several puns. Frisk knocks on the door lightly. The door was swung open by a skeleton- that’s… not…. Papyrus….. The skeleton LOOKS like Papyrus, but instead of the happy, and very cool skeleton the duo knew, he was wearing a black leather jacket, a red shirt, red ragged gloves, and some black pants. His skull had a large crack running through one eye. Frisk timidly takes a step back, Chara blinks with owl eyes. “uh….Papyrus?” The skeleton blinks. “ **WHY ARE YOU TWO ROAMING AROUND OUTSIDE? I THOUGHT SANS TOLD YOU TO STAY INSIDE. AND WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR CLOTHES?** ” Frisk blinks as this strange Papyrus brings them inside. “ **SANS** ” An edgy version of what the two humans knew their Sans to look like appears. “yea’ boss?” The taller skeleton holds up the duo. “boss….. them ain’t ‘re humans.” “ **THEY AREN’T?** ” Papyrus peeks in and Frisk looks at him with relief. “SANS! THE HUMANS ARE HERE!” Sans nearly trips coming into the room. “holy shit! edge put them down!” So THAT’S his name. Edge complies, setting them down. Another Frisk and Chara come into the room. “Papyrus what’s going on?” The Chara asks softly. Ege glances at her, his mouth twitching into a smile before turning back to the normal frown. “ **NOTHING DOLL. JUST A MISUNDERSTANDING.** ” Oh hey she’s called that? The other Frisk, that was holding Flowey waves. “Hi. I’m Toy, that’s Doll. Our Sans is nicknamed Red, and our Papyrus is Edge.” Frisk nods slowly. Before glancing at Sans and Papyrus, a neutral face appearing. “Heh, sorry kiddo…. we forgot to mention this didn’t we? c’mon... ya gotta meet the others too.” Frisk and Chara follow the blue hoodie wearing skeleton down into the basement. There was around…. 3 more of… EVERYONE IN THE HOUSE. Sans awkwardly laughs. “yea, somethin went wrong with the machine. so tada~ alternates.” Chara blinks, before she chuckles. “You’ve REALLY done it now comedian.” Sans gives a playful glare at Chara. He knew… he knew it wasn’t her starting the genocide. He knew it was never in her choices to be blamed as a genocidal freak. A smaller looking Sans… maybe like… 5’0… Red was like what? 5’7? Sans is around 5’5 or 5’6. Anyway this tiny skeleton bounds up to them. _“WOWZERS! MORE HUMAN FRIENDS! PAPY LOOOK!! THEY LOOK JUST LIKE OURS!!!”_ An orange hoodie wearing Papyrus chuckles. “i can see dat bro. nyeh heh heh. heya kiddo’s. ‘m orange, my bro over there is blue, and our human friends are glitch, our frisk, and dt, our chara.” DT waves energetically with a smile, her whole demeanor screams pacifist. Glitch waves casually, they screamed neutral. Moving onto the next pair of skeletons, they looked just like the last ones… almost. “ **_HELLO THERE HUMANS. I’M THE MAGNIFICENT AND AWFUL BLACK, MY BROTHER OVER THERE IS MUTT, OUR HUMANS ARE NICKNAMED ANGEL, OUR FRISK, AND SILVER, OUR CHARA._ **” Silver waves and Angel chuckles, They both looked happy to be her. Mutt on the other hand sinks farther into his jacket, almost sulking. The last group looked terrifying. The humans looked especially scared. What bothered Frisk the most was that there wasn’t an alternate for them. The Papyrus waves, his teeth were stained with blood, was that Sans missing a part of his skull? Yes… yes he was. “HELLO HUMANS. I’M JAGGED, THIS IS MY BROTHER, HICKORY, THIS IS ROSE, OUR CHARA. AND MEET ALIZA.” Aliza steps away from Hickory slightly, Rose was hugging a small doll close to her. They looked so scared. Their AU must’ve been horrible! Frisk looks up and quickly rushes to hide behind Sans, Hickory had this menacing glare directed at them and they did not like it.

Getting acquainted with all the skeleton’s was actually quite… fun. And the alternate humans were also fun to get along with. It was nice knowing all of em.


	3. When You Wish Upon A Star~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's start this school year!

**_3 MONTHS LATER_ **

“Nothing Happens.” Alex blinks at her mother’s words. What were they talking about? She spaced out of the argument between her parents. Oh well. She stares up at the college gates, waving her parents goodbye. Summer break was over, back to the daily grind. She waves at students and teachers alike, heading to her dorm really quick. She bumps into her best friend, Hannah. Hannah almost drops her books. “Oh I’m so sorry- I-I wasn’t” Alex sighs, helping her friend with her stuff. “Same old Hannah, her nose is always 3 feet in a book.” The shorter female readjusts her glasses with a blush. “Hush Al… how was your summer.” Alex rolls her eyes. “Meh.. mom and dad are fighting AGAIN. But otherwise it was pretty good, yours?” Hannah smiles, clutching her books close to her chest. “It was rather well. Thanks for asking.” And then Alex is tackled. “YO PRES! THE STUDENTS ARE GOING WILD ABOUT ACTUAL FULL ON MONSTERS JOINING US!” Alex stumbles, keeping her footing though. “Pfft Hi Sam. What are they saying?” Samantha’s tail swishes excitedly. “Hi again Al,.... they aren’t saying very GOOD things. Most are pretty bad. Like how monsters are gonna steal our souls or how ugly some are.” Alex huffs. “We can’t let them discourage the new students! Afterall we all have to remember. Before our kind sealed them away due to irrational fears, we all once lived in peace up here on the surface.” Samantha nods, a determined expression. Hannah chuckles softly, before looking at her watch. “We better go if we wanna greet some new students.” And the trio is off!

* * *

Greeting monster students was fun! Samantha was a huge hit with almost all of them, because she was a hybrid of both species. Hannah was a hit with some of the more geeky monsters. Alex was just genuinely more avoided than the other two. Were… were the monsters afraid of her? She seemed a bit deterred about it. Doesn’t mean she’s giving up though! There was a tall skeleton monster who excitedly shook all of their hands. Samantha tried to match his enthusiasm, Hannah was actually afraid he would rip her hand off, Alex just smiled as she shook his  hand. “OH I’M SO GLAD TO BE HERE. I HOPE WE CAN ALL BE FRIENDS.” The girls nodded at each other, friends sounded nice. Oh shoot class is starting.

* * *

Charlie chuckles, a small little Blue skeleton was walking around. He seemed like the perfect example to pick on to show dominance over this pathetic race, and hey if the lil guy gets dusted… he gets dusted. Charlie snaps his fingers and two of his friends join him. Alex twitches slightly… something was off, she stood up in her seat. “Mrs.White? I’m sorry to interrupt but may I be excused for the rest of the period?” The teacher glances back at her. Alex usually never asks for these types of requests unless it’s serious. Mrs.White nods. “Thank you.” Alex exits the class quickly and quietly, going around until she finds the scene in front of her. Charlie and his friends beating up a poor little skeleton. By the looks of it he was still conscious. Alex shouts while walking over. “HEY! CHARLIE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?” Charlie and his friends turn towards her. Charlie smiles awkwardly. “He- he started it Alex! It was all that monster’s fault!” Alex walks over and looks down at Blue. He looks so beaten… she purses her lip into a thin line. Before helping the little skeleton on his feet. “Leave. Charlie you better get to class but don’t you  **_dare_ ** harm another person, hybrid, or monster on your way or I will harm you.” Charlie blinks, looking fearful he nods and him and his friends run to class. Alex picks Blue up. “Are you ok?” Blue nods slightly, and coughs, Alex sighing softly. “C’mon… I’ll take you to a nice monster restaurant, it’ll get you healed up.” Blue blinks up at her as she carries him out of the school and off campus. Why? Why were those humans so mean? Why was this one so nice? He sniffles, crying large pastel blue tears. Alex wipes one off his cheekbone. “H-hey… it’s gonna be alright. You got any family I should tell about this?” Blue nods. “ _ M-MY BROTHER… P- ORANGE. _ ” Alex nods, a few minutes later they’re at Muffets. Muffet leans out, a soft gasp before she rushes around and gets 2 spider donuts and some spider cider. “On the house dearie~ not only for being one of my most valued human customers but for bringing him here.” The human adult nods at the Spider lady, holding a donut out to Blue. Blue eats it, well he’s healing. 

“So what’s your name? I’m Alex. The Student Body President.” Blue walks next to her. He smiles brightly. “ _ I AM THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY! BUT YOU MAY CALL ME BLUE!” _ She chuckles. “So your brother… as in the color or the fruit?” Blue shrugs. “ _ GOOD QUESTION.”  _ Alex’s shoulders bounce as she laughs. That’s a good one. Even he doesn’t know. She’s assuming monster parents aren’t as good as naming kids as humans…. Oh well. “Does your brother attend this college?” Blue nods vigorously “ _ YES AND ALL OUR FRIENDS AND COUSINS TOO. OUR FAMILY MEMBERS ALL LOOK IDENTICAL THOUGH. _ ” She lets out a small ‘ah’ as they approach the campus again. Oh crap school’s over for the day. Orange was standing next to Papyrus and Sans. Looking insanely worried. Where was Blue? He looks and sees him with a human girl, they were both laughing. Did they skip school? His hands turn into fists, before relaxing slightly. A small bit of the conversation is heard. “Don’t worry, I’ll cover all the excuses on why you missed a good chunk of the day. I’m gonna hit Charlie someday- I SWEAR.”    
“ _ IT’S ALRIGHT HU- ALEX. I’M JUST GLAD EVERYTHING TURNED OUT BETTER.”  _ That human girl laughed. “Yeah just, stay outta trouble. K Blue. Your family sure would miss you if I hadn’t gotten to ya in time.” His smile strains. “ _ YEAH…..”  _ When Blue notices his brother and the other two he grabs Alex’s arm. “ _ C’MON! I CAN SEE MY BROTHER AND SOME OF MY COUSINS FROM HERE!”  _ Why was her laugh so.. Caring and sweet? Papyrus waves. “OH I KNOW THAT HUMAN! I MET HER AND HER FRIENDS EARLIER TODAY! DID YOU KNOW SHE’S FRIENDS WITH A HYBRID OF BOTH OUR SPECIES??” Sans and Orange glance at Papyrus. Huh.. good to know. Blue stops in front of the three with a frazzled Alex trying to fix her hair really quick. She waves. “ _ HELLO BROTHER! SANS, PAPYRUS!”  _ Sans lazily waves. “sup” Papyrus energetically waves. “HELLO AGAIN MISS DARK SKINNED HUMAN WHO I DO NOT KNOW THE NAME OF! HELLO BLUE!” Orange snorts. “heyo. bro, you cut class? with  _ her? _ ” Alex can’t help but feel slightly offended, but she understands. He’s just looking out for his brother.  _ “DEAR TORIEL. OF COURSE I DIDN’T TRY TO CUT CLASS P-ORANGE. SHE SAVED ME FROM SOME VERY MEAN HUMANS WHO ATTACKED ME TODAY!” _ Alex sweat drops, and stiffens. Orange’s eye sockets were just black, same with Sans. Papyrus gasps. “THAT’S AWFUL! WHY WOULD ANYONE WANT TO HARM YOU?” Alex heaves a long sigh. “Probably to establish  _ ‘dominance’  _ over you guys.” She did the lil air quotes thing. Papyrus looks at her, a small smile there. “WELL THANK YOU FOR SAVING MY COUSIN.” She nods. “Just doing my job. Uh.. Papyrus.” His eyes sparkle. “BROTHER MY FAME IS GROWING! SHE KNOWS MY NAME!!!” Sans chuckles, his eyelights coming back. Orange gives a dry laugh, he didn’t like this.. Not one bit. “ _I DON’T UNDERSTAND WHY THOUGH.”_ Alex shrugs. “Most humans are dumb. Can’t see beyond the past. HECK- most still think monsters are _bloodthirsty creatures out to steal our souls a rule the woooorld~”_ She said the last bit mockingly. Orange’s eye lights come back as he snorts, before chuckling. Sans laughs lightly. Blue and Papyrus gasp. “WHY WOULD ANYONE SPREAD SUCH RUMORS?!” Alex shrugs once again. “Cuz my species is dumb. Samantha’s lucky she gained some brains from her monster half-” And there’s another laughter fit. “Ok ok but small jokes aside. Humans are easily persuaded. So if someone can instill a thought into one. They still have a choice to believe it or not. But when some human involved a scare tactic. That’s when the human falls into a belief.” A small ‘oh’ was heard between them. “Yeeeeah humans suck…” Blue elbows her. “ _NONSENSE. YOU AREN’T LIKE THOSE MEAN HUMANS… ARE YOU?”_ Alex gives off a chuckle. “For your sake? You should hope not.” FEAR- Samantha comes up and baps Alex on the back of the head. “Stop freaking the new students out with your dumb story prompts.” Alex bends forward. “ACK- You’re no fun Sam….” Alex pouts as Samantha chuckles. Her tail swishes lightly. “Hey. How’s the campus so far?” Was- was she talking to them? “THE CAMPUS AND CLASSES ARE VERY ENJOYABLE. THANK YOU FOR ASKING.” Sans shrugs. “twas aight.” Orange heaves a sigh. “nnnn i didn’t like the fact my bro got attacked today.” Samantha’s ears go upright. “SO THAT’S WHY YOU ASKED FOR THE REST OF THE PERIOD OFF- I’m sorry. It’s a habit.” Alex nods. “My 7th sense was tingling.” Sam snorts. “Oh my god are the legends true about you?” Alex shoves her. “Hush.” Blue chuckles. “ _IT’S ALRIGHT BROTHER. I’M OK.”_ Orange puts a lollipop in his mouth, since smoking is not allowed on campus. “if you say so, bro..” Alex sighs, biting the inside of her cheek. “I’ll get started on that accident report.. I-I should get to my dorm. It was nice meeting you all!” With that Alex leaves, Sam trailing behind her.

* * *

  
  
When the skeletons all get back home Orange flops on the couch. “Uuuuugh. i  swear to toriel when i find out whoever-” Sans sits on the floor next to the couch. “easy pal. i understand your anger…” Blue hums softly. “ _ DO YOU THINK WE’LL SEE THOSE GIRLS AGAIN?”  _ Edge leans out the kitchen. Black also in there with him. “ **WHAT GIRLS?** ” Papyrus bounds over to the kitchen. “WELL EARLIER TODAY SOME HUMANS ATTACKED BLUE FOR NO REASON. I DON’T UNDERSTAND WHY BUT THIS NICE HUMAN GIRL CAME AND SAVED HIM. SHE MAY HAVE ACCIDENTALLY MADE HIM CUT CLASS BUT I ASSUME IT WAS TO HEAL HIM.” Edge blinks. “ **THAT’S PATHETIC. SAVED BY A HUMAN.** ” Sans shrugs. “dunno edge, she had a real _ funny bone _ too.” There’s a simultaneous “NYEH”  _ “MWEH”  _ **_“MWAH”_ ** **“NYAH”** all together. “BROTHER I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU.” Sans just winks. Orange chuckles. “yea she basically talked about her race being dumb and stuff… also edgelord. Weren’t we  _ all _ saved by humans.?” Toy peeks out from upstairs. “YES YOU WERE” Edge lets out a flustered squeak. “ **I- YOU- TOY GO BACK TO THE ROOM!”** Toy laughs as they do as they were told. “....hybrids are cool.” “AGREED BROTHER!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am fully aware Blue can handle himself. But if you got ganged up by three men would you be able to fight them back? Especially if they're MUCH taller than you?


	4. Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a thing for Cliche's. So do you know how to make friends? nope

Hannah hums. It was a Friday afternoon and school was out. She hops out her chair, knocking on Samantha’s door. Sam peeks out. “Sup Han?” Hannah smiles. “Hey Sam. I was wondering if you’d wanna go out today, I tried asking Alex but she wasn’t in right now.” Samantha’s tail swishes happily. “Sure! Lemme go grab some things. I’ll be right out!” Hannah chuckles, rocking on her heels. Sam comes out a few minutes later. “Aight let’s go.” 

Alex walks down the sidewalk with a small smile on her face. She waves as she passes by. Most humans went across the street when they saw a monster approaching nearby. Red was just wandering around since school was out for today. College was surprisingly easy for him. He accidentally bumps into a human girl. 

Alex stumbles back slightly. “Oh I’m sorry...I wasn’t paying attention.” Red just paused and waited. What was he waiting for? Her to realize he was a monster? To snark at him? Call him something awful? He already had several comebacks in mind in case she did do something like that. “Are you ok?” His snarky train of thought ended. What? “er y-yeah. ‘m fine.” He blinks. Why- was she being nice? Was this that human girl Blue was talking about? Pssh nah… unless… “hey… weird question, i know. but um… do you know my cousin blue?” Her eyes lit up. “Blue? Yeah I know him! I thought you were his cousin. You do look very similar to him. Nice to meet ya. I’m Alex.” He shakes her hand. Alex.. her skin was soft. She blushes a bit awkwardly. “Um… and you are?” He takes back his hand and  shoves it in his pocket. “ ‘m red. nice to ‘eatcha.” She tilts her head.. Was- was that a sex joke? He chuckles and winks, sticking his bright red tongue out slightly, confirming her suspicions. She snorts. This skeleton. “ **SANS!** ” Red starts sweating… somehow… but he doesn’t respond. That’s not what he’s supposed to be called. “ **S- RED! RED WHERE ARE YOU?!** ” THERE WE GO! Red sighs as Alex tilts her head the other way. “Is that your brother? He seems quite… powerful. And loud.” Red shrugs a bit. “ ‘m over here, boss!” Edge struts over, was he… glaring at her? Alex shrinks in on herself. She shyly waves at him.

“Um.. Hello.” Edge raises a bone brow. “ **HELLO HUMAN. I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE! AND YOU’RE TALKING TO MY LAZY BROTHER RED. WHY?** ” Alex sweat drops. “Uh… First and foremost. Nice to meet you, I’m Alex. Second off I accidentally bumped into him and we started a conversation from there.” Edge squints. “ **.... ALRIGHT HUMAN.** ” Red elbows his brother. Edge squats down as Red wipers something to him. After a few minutes of the two speaking Edge stands back up straight. “ **SO YOU’RE FRIENDS WITH OUR COUSIN BLUE I’VE HEARD. SO HUMAN!”** Was his scarf fluttering? There’s no wind! “ **I WILL ALSO EARN YOUR FRIENDSHIP! LET’S SEE WHO IS THE BETTER FRIEND! NYAH HAH HAH!”** He runs off. Alex blinks as Red chuckles. “dat’s meh bro.” Alex snorts. “He’s pretty darn cool. Like.. HOW??” Red raises a bone brow. “how what? how’s ‘is scarf flutterin?” Alex nods. Red chuckles and shrugs. “pfft. see ya ‘round kiddo.” Red walks away as Alex blushes, shouting after him. “I’M 25!” Red chuckles. “250 sweetheart!” She freezes. Squeaking incoherent words. He’s THAT old??? HE LOOKS SO YOUNG!! She’s baffled. 

  
Mutt sighs as he carries around some of Black’s things that he just bought. By some I mean all of it. Alex was muttering about monster ages when she bumped into him, making him drop everything. She caught a few things and was panicking. “Oh my god I’m so sorry this is the second time today I’ve done this to someone oh nooo I didn’t mean to make you drop this it’s all my fauuult!” She said that really quickly while Mutt just blinks. A human was apologizing to him. She was apologizing. Why? Why not yell at him like his brother and the other humans do? “I’m so sorry sir!” She stares up into his eye sockets. He blushes lightly as she finishes helping him pick up everything. “uhm... thanks for dat.” She chuckles. “It’s the least I can do for making you drop it all. I’m Alex….. You wouldn’t happen to be cousins with Red and Edge? Or Blue and Orange?” He raises a bone brow. “yes... me and m’lord are their cousins.” Now she raises an eyebrow. Red did call his brother ‘boss’ so she can only assume- “ ** _MUTT?! WHERE ARE YOU?!_** ” Mutt heaves a sigh. “over here m’lord!” Black walks over to them- OH MY GOD HE’S SHORTER THAN BLUE. HE’S LIKE- 4’10. Alex literally stares for a few seconds. “ ** _WHO’S SHE?_** ” Mutt shrugs. “ ‘er name’s alex.” Black tilts his  skull up at her. And suddenly Edge was back, offering her a bouquet of flowers. “ **HERE YOU ARE HUMAN FRIEND. OH HELLO BLACK. HELLO MUTT!** ” Alex blinks.. He- he was acting like Papyrus.. Is this how he normally acts? Black and Mutt had the same confusion on their faces. “Uh.. Thanks Edge.”  **“NO PROBLEM!** ” Black just… “ **_EDGE WTF?_ ** ” Edge simply glances at Black. “ **I’M GOING TO BE HER B E S T FRIEND BEFORE ANY OF YOU!”** Alex sweat drops. She hardly knew any of them for 15 minutes, well she knew Blue for like… 4 hours. And somehow there’s already a fight for her friendship? Cliche much? Alex glances back at Edge who starts off. Red was a few feet away and he shrugs at her. Black huffs lightly. So Edge wants to play that game huh? Black straightens up. “ **_ALRIGHT! CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!_ ** ” Mutt sweat drops. Alex blinks. “Wha?” Black chuckles. “ **_HUMAN! I ACCEPT THIS CHALLENGE OF BECOMING YOUR BEST FRIEND! I WILL BE YOUR BESTEST FRIEND! MWAH HAH HAH!_ ** ” HUH??? CLICHE?? Mutt just… stands there. “ m’lord you hardly know her-” “ **_SILENCE MUTT! YOU MUST ALSO JOIN THIS COMPETITION!_ ** ” Mutt glances at Alex, who simply shakes her head mouthing “don’t try so hard”. He shrugs. Black runs off shouting “ **_ONWARDS_ ** ” Mutt sighs, following his brother slowly. “Uh… see you around?” He nods, unable to wave with his arms full once again.

* * *

“ **DO YOU THINK I CAN REALLY DO THIS BROTHER?** ” Red shrugs. “ya just met ‘er, boss. but who wouldn’t wanna be friends with ya?” Edge sighs. “ **HUMAN CUSTOMS ARE STRANGE. SHE LOOKED SO CONFUSED WHEN I GAVE HER THOSE FLOWERS. IS THAT NOT WHAT FRIENDS DO?** ” Toy and Doll wheeze. Doll looks up at Edge, smile never leaving her face, “Papyrus…. Friends do give each other nice gifts. But that’s usually when they’re very close. Not on like first day of meeting them!” Edge’s face flushes in embarrassment. Red pats his shoulder. Toy sighs. “Do you want our help?” Edge crosses his arms. “ **.....Fine….. BUT ONLY BECAUSE HUMANS ARE HARD TO UNDERSTAND”** Toy and Doll fist bump.

“ _ BROTHER. DO YOU KNOW WHY EDGE AND BLACK ARE GOING ON ABOUT COMPETITIONS AGAIN? _ ” Orange shakes his skull. DT flops on the taller skeleton’s chest. “oof , heh. nice one kid.” DT sticks out her tongue. “They’re talking about a human… and earning her friendship more.. Before you can I think? Their name’s Alex.” Blue and Orange raise their bone brows. “that girl that saved ya the other day at school?” Blue shrugs. “Probably. I mean why would they be competing over some random human…. Is this all cliche or what?” The two skeletons blink. Glitch rolls their eyes before they become thin lines again. “You’ll understand soon enough.”

“SANS! EDGE AND BLACK STARTED A NEW COMPETITION.” Sans rolls his eyelights with a soft chuckle. As long as they don’t destroy the kitchen. Chara peeks over Sans’ shoulders. “Apparently it’s over some other human.” Sans glances back, calm turning to curious. “how’d you know that?” Chara points at Frisk, who waves. “Silver told me.” Who was Silver again? AH YES! Swapfell’s Chara. “ah…. what’s the human’s name?” Frisk pauses for a couple seconds. “Alex I think..” Papyrus blinks. Sans almost snorted. “oh my god.” 

Aliza was currently knitting a small doll for Rose as said child hugs her old one. It was ragged and worn out. Went along well with how Rose looked. She had a faded green sweater with a faded yellow stripe on it, her skin was a bit pale compared to all the other Chara’s. And the most noticeable thing was the fact instead of a right eye, she had a large Rose growing out of it. Most people would assume she was a zombie. But no, it’s part of the magic that allowed her to have her own body and functioning soul again. Hickory was passing the time stalking- we mean wandering around unnoticed by others. Jagged was currently putting together a jigsaw puzzle when his brother came back in. “ HICKORY! THERE YOU ARE BROTHER. HOW WAS THE OUTSIDE WORLD? ” Hickory chuckles. “Pretty good. There’s some human girl taking everyone’s fancy around here…” Aliza glances up, raising an eyebrow. Rose softly chuckles. That seems nice. 

Silver groans into a pillow as Angel reads a book. Black and Mutt had gone shopping so the two could have things to entertain themselves while they were  being processed to attend school. Mutt was curled up on the bed next to Silver as Black was downstairs cooking. Fuuuuuun times are ahead when dinner is finally on. The door slams open and the three jump. “HOLY SHIT-” Oh it’s just Black. “ **_DOES ANYONE REMEMBER IF EDGE USED ALL THE VINEGAR AGAIN?_ ** ” Mutt lightly shrugs. Angel shakes their head. Silver raises her head up slightly. “Yeah. He did.” Black sighs. “ **_OH WELL. I’LL GO GET SOME MORE._ ** ” Well that happened.

* * *

Samantha chuckles as she skips along the path with Hannah. The two girls were heading to the park with ice cream. They seemed to be having a fun time. Before Hannah accidentally bumps into a dino lady. The small yellow lizard looks up, embarrassed. “I-I’m sorry.” Hannah chuckles awkwardly. “It’s alright, it was my fault anyway. Heyyy you’re Alphys right?” She nods, readjusting her glasses. “Y-yes. Nice to meet you… Hannah?” Hannah nods. “Really nice meeting you.” Alphys nods, before walking away. “I’ll see you at school?” Hannah does finger guns. “You bet.” …. After they weren’t in one another’s ear range. “OH MY GOD THAT WAS SO AWKWARD.”


End file.
